


Klance in the Bathroom

by lukasdm



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hope this is good, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Public Restroom Sex, Restroom, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, also i'm figuring out the formatting sooo, enjoy your porn, i don't know how to tag, i had a beta reader, i haven't written a fanfic in ten years, if i missed a tag just tell me, literally ten years, public restroom, sex in a bathroom stall, they're at the mall, this was beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm
Summary: Keith and Lance fuck in a mall restroom after Lance spent the whole shopping trip feeling Keith up.





	Klance in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta read by the wonderful @sugarbloodprincess :) They were nice enough to volunteer their time and for that I am extremely grateful! so like. Enjoy and stuff <3

     Keith groans as his face starts to turn red, and he drops Lance's hand. “Would you stop that?" he says pushing into Lance with his side.  


     “Stop what?” Lance smirks, knowing full and well what he did.

     "You know what." Keith mumbles, his blush darkening.

     "What could I possibly have done?" Lance says with a grin before playfully smacking Keith's ass.

     "You know... Like in the shoe store? And in the back of the bookstore? And pretty much everything since we got here?!" Keith huffs. "I just wanted a nice date at the mall," his voice lowers to almost a whisper. "But apparently all you want to do is fuck..." _and now I want to too._ Keith thinks, honestly tired of Lance’s barely there touches and Lance’s hot breath down his neck.

     Lance has been teasing Keith for at least the last hour of their date and Keith was getting to the point where he could no longer stand it. Lance has done everything from rubbing Keith’s feet when he was trying on shoes, to standing behind him in the bookstore and squeezing his ass and breathing against his ear. Lance smiles at Keith, feigning innocence as they continue to walk through the mall. Keith picks another store to go into, as he hasn’t had much luck finding what he wants today, but again finds nothing.

     “You done shopping, babe?” Lance asks as they leave another clothing store completely empty handed.

     “Yeah, I just have to pee and then we can leave.” Keith says, walking quickly towards the bathroom in front of Lance. Keith pushes the door open and walks into a surprisingly, thankfully, empty restroom.

     “Someone’s in a hurry.” Lance says chuckling as he walks in behind Keith. Keith turns around to face Lance, almost causing a collision as he finds himself chest to chest with Lance. Keith leans in close, their lips nearly touching.

     “Yeah… Maybe a little.” He breathes, just above a whisper, against Lance’s lips before crushing their mouths together. Their lips move against each other in sync as they’ve done hundreds of times before. Keith grabs Lance’s ass causing him to gasp and his lips to part. Keith takes advantage and his tongue dips into Lance’s mouth swiftly. He pushes his tongue against Lance’s, controlling the kiss. Lance sucks Keith’s tongue roughly into his mouth trying to take the control back from Keith. Keith lets out a deep groan and melts against Lance, letting Lance dominate the kiss temporarily. Lance pulls back and the two of them are panting and gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting them.

     “I knew I was hot but I didn’t think I was hot enough to drive the innocent, pure vanilla, Keith Kogane to public sex,” Lance says with a smirk.

     “Oh, shut up,” Keith grumbles as he pulls Lance into another kiss.

He guides Lance backwards and into a stall, quickly closing and locking the door behind them. As he does so his lips never separate from Lance’s, and their lips move together in sync, a well-practiced dance they’ve both grown to love. Lance breaks the kiss to moan Keith’s name and pulls Keith against him. Keith presses his face into Lance’s neck biting and sucking deep purple bruises into his beautiful brown skin. Lance gasps and hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Keith’s pants, using them to press Keith to him. Their erections press against each other causing both of them to moan loudly. Lance's back presses to the wall as Keith grinds against him. Keith brings his hands down to the front of Lance’s jeans and pulls them open by the button as he continues his assault on Lance’s neck. He kisses back up Lance’s jaw to his mouth and presses his tongue into Lance’s mouth claiming it as his own.

     “Keith babe. I know I wanted to fuck, but I didn't exactly mean right now.”

     “Too late.” Keith says shoving his hand into the front of Lance’s pants causing Lance to squeak out Keith’s name. "You want it rough?" Keith says his voice dropping into a deeper sound. Lance gasps and nods his head as Keith bites roughly into the side of his neck, before pulling back to view the violet mark. He smiles smugly and palms Lance through his underwear before reaching inside to stroke Lance’s long, slim cock in his rough hands. He grinds against Lance as he continues to stroke him before leaning back and removing Lance’s pants completely. Keith lifts Lance up so Lance’s legs are wrapped around him before grabbing Lance’s ass and spreading it to give himself easy access.

     As Keith holds Lance up with one hand, he moves the other to Lance’s mouth. “Suck,” He commands and Lance eagerly follows instructions, sucking three of Keith’s fingers into his mouth, moaning around them.

     Keith pulls his fingers back out of Lance’s mouth, now coated in saliva, and brings a finger to rub against Lance’s tight hole. He slowly slides his index finger into Lance causing him to hiss softly at the sting of being entered. Keith quickly moves the finger in and out of Lance, quickly adding a second one being sure to thrust hard and right against that spot deep inside Lance. Lance throws his head back and lets out a breathy moan, startled by the pleasure.

     “You like that?” Keith whispers against Lance’s ear. Lance gasps as a shiver moves through his body before pushing back against the two fingers currently filling him. Keith sucks Lance’s neck, kissing and tasting the other boy’s skin as he continues to fuck into Lance with his fingers. Keith slowly slides his fingers out of Lance, and lifts Lance up higher on his hips. Keith quickly undoes his pants with one hand as he holds Lance up. He pushes his pants down just low enough for him to take his dick out. Keith takes his erection and teases it against Lance’s twitching hole.

     “You want this?” Keith asks teasingly, rocking against Lance and letting the head of his cock catch on his entrance but never pushing in.

     “Fu-ck. Yesss…” Lance rocks his hips back against Keith trying to get more of it in him with no success. Keith groans as he slowly enters Lance; rock hard shaft sliding in inch by inch. They both gasp and groan into each other’s necks as Lance clenches around Keith involuntarily. When the base of Keith’s dick presses against Lance’s ass, Lance almost instantly starts trying to move on it. Keith just smirks at him and doesn’t move.

     “Is this all I get?” Lance whines while Keith just watches Lance’s failing attempts to create friction.

     “Not if you’re going to keep saying shit like that,” Keith says as he suddenly starts moving. Lance keens and throws his head back, hitting it against the wall of the stall with a loud thunk. Keith quickly picks up speed, slamming into Lance with quick short thrusts, spurred on by the sounds coming from Lance’s mouth. Lance tries to muffle his moans with his fist as they grow louder and louder from Keith abusing his prostate. Keith reaches between them to wrap his slender fingers around Lance’s dick. He leans forward just enough to capture Lance’s lips with his own as he starts to pump Lance’s aching cock in time with his thrusts. Lance moans breathily into Keith’s mouth and nibbles at Keith’s lips as they sloppily press against one another. Keith’s movements become almost frantic as he nears the edge. He tries to keep his hand moving against Lance in time with the movement of his hips as he continues to pound into the other boy. Lance screams Keith’s name at a particularly hard thrust that manages to hit his prostate dead on. He shakes in Keith’s arms as his orgasm rips through him and he comes between them. As Lance comes he clenches tight around Keith causing his thrusts to stutter as Lance pulls his orgasm out of him. He moves slowly inside of Lance as his orgasm fades, eventually stopping completely.

     Keith leans his head against Lance’s shoulder and Lance chuckles.

     “Well, that was nice. Right?” Lance says with a blissed out smile mixed with a slight smirk.

     Keith looks into Lance’s eyes, wearing a soft smile. “Yeah. It was.”

     They stand there for a moment, foreheads resting against each other as their breathing calms. “Guess it’s time to clean up.” Keith says before pulling out of Lance and carefully setting his feet onto the floor. Lance continues to wear a blissful smile, even as he cleans himself up with a wad of low quality, public restroom, toilet paper.

     When the both of them are clean and have redressed, Lance smiles brightly and looks at Keith. “I guess I ought to rile you up in public more often, huh?” After all they’ve just done, Lance still manages to get a bright red blush from Keith as they unlock the stall door. Lance intertwines his fingers with Keith’s as they exit the stall, only to notice they are no longer alone. There is an older man walking in and he gives the two a disgusted look as they go to exit. As they walk by Lance winks in the man’s direction.


End file.
